User talk:Götz von Berlichingen
LEAVE A MESSAGE BELOW!!!!!!!!!! Archive Part I Just wanted to ask if I could be credited with authoring "When Rain Comes", I wrote and submitted it to the original creepy pasta website. Jreinstatler 05:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Jimmy Reinstatler Hello. Thanks for making me feel welcome here. :{D Savveh 05:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Stay Savvy No problem. :] Thanks for the thanks! And I'm a girl by the way. :3 What's up? So I've noticed some pastas have cannibalism in them. You know, eating human flesh, killing people for their meat, that kind of stuff. Would it be possible that this site would have a new category/genre of Cannibalism? Savveh 03:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Stay Savvy I know what that is...and not right at the minute I will call the other Admins for a vote, but if you added it to a pasta take it off for now. Weirdozzy 04:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ok. :3 Savveh 04:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for making me feel welcome! :D Brinker X 11:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Need some info about Creepypasta! Okay let me start off by saying, is your account picture Slender Man? I love him! One of my favorite scary stories. <3 And also, is the site just for posting scary stories and pictures? If it is then great because I have searched for a site like this literally FOREVER. Another thing that I need to ask you is: Can people make changes to anything that I post on here? (profile stuff, articles, pictures, ect...) Just needing to know! Thank you! Why yes that is slenderman!, and yes this site is just for Scary stories and Pictures. This is a wikia so anyone can make changes. but if you want something protected, let me know and I will do it for you! Weirdozzy 04:54, August 4, 2011 (UTC) YAY!! and thanks! (: Hello, hello and 'oh hai' Hey there. This is a fantastic site you guys have here, it's well organised, easy to navigate and it's full of some of the best pastas since they became a phenomenon. I guess I'm acting as a kind of 'ambassador' for the old creepypasta.com forum members here (you know, the Monolith forums?). We've got a new place set up, called Terror Tortellini. You can find it here and we'd love it if you or some of the group could stop by. The core members were active on the old creepypasta.com forums and many of us were frequenty critiques or story contributors. We have a main blospot page we're using just to outwardly publish recent work. It's not as vivid or as detailed as this wiki but it's lovingly cared for and it has a great userbase. I think it'd be great to sign as many wiki readers up as members as possible, giving us a chance to roll out even more new content and discuss it openly in the forum context. It'd be great if it were collaborative, if the forums could somehow become the community centre for this wiki - if that were possible - but that's just me being a douchebag and fantasizing. Point is that the old community is back together and that new work is still being created over there. If you were involved in that, it'd be great fun. Please go take a wee look, get back to me on what you think. Meantime I'll chat with the mods and admins over there about throwing our latest stories up onto this site! Cheers, (Matt aka Scotty) Are you asking me to be an admin over there as well? Weirdozzy 02:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm asking you to check it out, see what's what and decide whether it's interesting. The two admins who run the show are really the guys that decide what happens. I'm just an active user and regular poster. I figured you might be able to say "hey guys, there's forums over there" at the very least :) Scotty 02:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Not to sound like a downer, but I think visiting one Pasta site is enough for me, I am the most active Admin on here so I kind of need to stay here and focus on editing for Cleric and Xan Weirdozzy 02:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Do you guys mind me mentioning the forum when appropriate? And having a link to there in my profile page. Scotty 02:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) It's kind of considered Advertisment, but whatever....Just don't push it on people, Weirdozzy 04:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) im ok. Thanks Hey, thanks for the welcome. I skimmed through your page and i must agree that the BEN story is also one of the scarriest i've heard. I also had nightmares about Squidwards Suicide . but anyway thanks! :D sorry woot woot. low self esteem. fun. Theoptimisticgoth 22:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC)theoptimisticgoth Dude, it was troll pasta. I ment to write it that way and I didn't mean for it to be vandalism. Sorry :( Matt9102 21:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hej! Thanks for welcoming me to Creepypasta! Also, do you think you could help me out with the one story I wrote? Thanks Theoptimisticgoth 22:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC)theoptimisticgoth I undid what i done. Hi, I am new to Creepypasta Wiki. I didnt realise that i wasnt supposed to do that and i undid what i have done. How would i report a page that needs to be taken down? Contact me and give the name to me, and I will hold a vote with the admins. Also please use your signature Weirdozzy 04:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Whats a signature? It's 4 tildes ~ = a tilde, or just press the SIGNATURE button in the INSERT section Thanks Bill9929 04:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Nigger, why did you delete our shiat? It was a troll pasta. And abusive language should not be used here especially on an ADMINS page. Bill9929 04:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Considering SHOOP DA WHOOP Can you go ahead and delete it? I decided its too much work to undo and working on a serious thing would be easier. Matt9102 04:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You sure man? I can help you edit it if you want? Weirdozzy 04:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC)